monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tigrexslayer12
And vice versa It's good to see a relatively new user who can hold up a discussion and isn't an idiot. Trust me, I've seen a lot. And they messed up my beloved Jho armor, you're so right! PurpleIsGood 11:27, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Welcome to the wiki! (a bit late, but well... "Rather late than never"). You got MHFU after MH3? (I did) I currently on HR9, 400 hours and stuck on gravios. All elder, nekoht's, HR:1, 2, 3, 4, 5 quests clear! (Soloed the whole game, but i have a not so great Hr9 hunting mate). Still trying to get to Ukanlos. Great at (MHFU): Hammers, HBGs and LBGs and can use DSs and Bows quite well. I hope you just got the MHFU (otherwise me and all this message will sound stupid for you). Good to know that we have one more companion. =) Evil Grin 18:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) hey! Killed Ukanlos yesterday! (solo). And you are almost a high rank hunter! good luck hunting Shen Gaoren and Hipnocatrice (6* urgent) Yes I have =) With Shen Gaoren, I always use a Heavy Bowgun and heroics, because with a hbg you wont need to defend from any attack and can easily hit him (I can kill HR9 Shen Gaoren with 14 mins left). Gunning Armor: Ceanataur Daora's Delphinidae Try gemming it for reload speed up, or any skill you want. But any high attack bowgun with a nice pierce and normal ammo support will do. Here is a guide: Shen Gaoren Guide By Mazereon Hypnocatrice: just use your best fire weapon and try not to get hit by its sleep gas. I had to try a few times before clearing that quest And I find Rathalos Easier on MH3. Now, I got bored from playing MHFU alone and have no one to play with (except one friend which is not so good, just got to HR9 because of me and had his psp taken by his parents) and I don't have a PS3 or xlink kai. That sucks, and lots=(! Anyway, Good Luck and anything you need just ask. If you want to talk add me in msn or facebook. MSN: victorcampellouk@hotmail.co.uk Facebook: Victor Campello RE: Template Page? }}}} No problem! Glad you manage to do it :D! Anyway I kind of stopped editing the lbg page (i got reallllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy bored with that) but i did most of it. * Completed: 74.5% Low-Rank *Rare-1: 100% *Rare-2: 100% *Rare-3: 100% *Rare-4: 100% High-Rank *Rare-5: 99% (Demonlock image missing) *Rare-6: 100% *Rare-7: 100% *Rare-8: 100% G-Rank *Rare-9: 95% (1 Bowgun missing to do: Granade Revolver) *Rare-10: 0% (Description missing: Hexed Shaka Bow, Warrior's Bowgun) G-Rank (Ukanlos Beaten) *Rare-9: 0% *Rare-10: 0% ____________________________ I finally got my psp hacked so I'm playing new games :D (so i don't come to the wiki very often) *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable *Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core *God of War: Ghost of Sparta You can e-mail me if you want asking whatever you need XP victorcampellouk@hotmail.co.uk Sorry I can't Rollback, sorry. Lord Invictus Pane 06:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Pink Fatalis fixed it anywayLord Invictus Pane 06:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Good Yeah, I've seen my fair share of stupid AWcs, but this guy's among the worst of them. Hopefully Gene gets the message and bans him soon. Pink Fatalis 07:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that Tigrex Lord Invictus Pane 07:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I just looked at the block log, and the AWc's been banned. Pink Fatalis 07:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it was Gene. Pink Fatalis 07:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Help: Talk Template... I feel really stupid right now... Could you help me with my talk template? I don't seem to get it. I just need the template help I'll do the page later. Abhi09 18:02, january 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice... apart from the pic...Abhi09 00:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) note that I am having some difficulties but trying to figure this out... I'll test more versions on my talkpage to see how this goes Abhi09 01:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome :D Its Great!!!!! Though if you could change the red for the orange, and the orange for red I would appreciate it :D Also for the image search for Velociprey Wikia and thats it :D Thanks a lot! Sorry, just get it from my profile >:D Thanks a lot! And Here your Rewards! Glad You Liked It :D I See............................. Ok then..... Oh Noez! Template Guide Spread it how? I know Tigrex... I know about that page Tigrex . I actually look at the recent wiki activity. The Monster-Hunter 00:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Testing.... Testing out the talk template Changing ma Chat Pic! Forget it......